The Amazing World Of Gumball, The Plan
by knuklez
Summary: Gumball and Darwin have been taking shit from bullies from far too long, now it's time to take matters in to their own hands. Incase your wonder this mix of The Amazing World Of Gumball and Gus Van Sant's Elephant. Just to clear things up.


The Amazing World Of Gumball, The Plan:  
>By. Knuklez<p>

Today was a normal day at Elmore High, everyone was on their way to their next class, and people were hanging out in the hallways but inside the stall of the girl's bathroom Gumball was getting a swirly from Tina as the other girls (Jamie, Rachael, and Masami) were watching. Behind them Darwin was tied up to the sink making sure he wouldn't escape. Masami started throwing rocks at him laughing, tears were streaming down his cheeks especially because it was Masami and Rachael, the two he once had feelings for now are laughing at our pain. Going back Gumball was soaking wet from the being in the toilet so long the worst part about it was that it was used before they stick has head inside it was wet, fresh, had the scent of rotten vegetables and the taste of it was sour. Then Tina threw Gumball to the floor as soon Gumball tried getting on his knees Jamie was staring at him, cracking his knuckles, she grabbed Gumball by the collar of his shirt, pushed him against the wall and punched him square in the nose. Miss Simian walked into the bathroom then walked out like she didn't see a thing then Rachael toke her socks and shoes off stepped on top of his chest spitted in his face and rub it in with her big toe.

"Why are doing thi-"

Rachael smacked Gumball in the mouth and covered it with her foot

"Because to us, you're nothing but little babies gummypuss".

The door opened up again it was Penny she dropped her books and ran to try to save them but Rachael slapped Penny in the face

"Penny, I suggest you the fuck the outta here, unless you wanna join you're little boyfriend"

Rachael shouted, Penny stand still and stare at her with a sour look

"I'm not going anywhere, bitch"

Rachael ask her one more time

"Penny, I'm trying to be nice please get out while you still can"

"No"

Said Penny but as soon as the word lefted her lips she grabs Rachael by the hair and punch in the eye.

Rachael didn't like that one bit so Jamie hold down Penny and Tina stomped on her face with Rachael shouting

"Stomp on that cunt til her shell breaks"

Penny smiled at Gumball saying get outta of here Gumball then untied Darwin and started to run home. Nobody was home so they locked the door and went straight up to their rooms crying. The sad thing is this isn't the first this happen last they almost drown them but thank god Rocky was there to stop them Gumball still has those grips of their hands around their necks. For Darwin they threw his into the trash everyday, but on Fridays they gather both of us and make us eat shit out of the toilet it was awful. The only thing that was on Gumball's mind was what was going to happen to Penny I mean they stomped on her but she did it to save us Gumball felt really thankful that she would do that just for us but was filled with rage Gumball didn't know what to do but out of nowhere an idea popped in his head

"We gotta kill them"

"But how?" Darwin asked

Gumball remembers the fingerprint theif and how people were scared of him and them it came to him.

"With guns" Gumball said with a smile

"Oh I think I know a guy" said Darwin.

Darwin led the way into a black market and introduce to the sealer with a black tenchcoat

"My name's Eric, but you can call me reb"

When he reach to shake Gumball's hand he had a little bit of skin on his hand most of it was skeleton

"Hi" said Gumball

Shaking the sealer's hand, with curiosity Gumball asked Darwin where he knew this guy from Darwin said

"I have my ways"

The seal man ask the Gumball

"So young boys, what would you like?"

As Gumball browse thought the selection he pointed at the 9mm TEC-DC9 pistol

"Excellent choice you know that was my friend favorite too" Eric said.

Darwin pointed at the 67H pump-action shotgun then paid the good man

"You have fun now"

"Oh we will" gumballs said under his breathe.

With still no one home Gumball and Darwin toke the guns upstairs and started planning.

"Ok" Gumball said

"First we rush to the bathroom to gear up, then we'll head straight to the library and blast one person at random but make sure it's no one important like Carrie, Tina, or Carmen. then as I'm blasting you're gotta search for Miss Simian and gave her a good taste of her own medicine, shoot anyone that gets in your way if it moves kill it then meet up with me in the cafe to unleash this"

Gumball grabbed a pipe bomb from under his bed and showed Darwin

"Because It's a fucking field day man so we met as well go out with a bang"

Gumball and Darwin both shake on it and jump straight into their beds to get ready for tomorrow.

The next day Gumball and Darwin arrived at school Penny with buries from yesterday saw gumball

"Hi Gumball, what are you guys doin-"

Gumballs grabbed Penny and gave her a 15 sec kiss

"Get the fuck outta here and don't come back some heavy shit about to go down"

Gumball said after he toke his lips off penny's mouth, Penny was curious about what just happen and but from the look on his face it couldn't be good. Inside the stalls Gumball and Darwin were suiting up, wearing all black and putting on their black halloween contacts on. Gumball and Darwin headed for the library and with a loud click everyone started to look at them, Gumball toke the first shot at Banana Joe his eyes and mouth were splash across the book shelf, everyone started to screaming as soon as more shots were fired. One hit Rachael right in the brain Darwin saw her bleeding and decide to make out with the dead body and rub on her tits for about a few minutes and then continued his rampage, both Gumball and Darwin shot Tina about 26 times in the chest because of her size it took more than just a couple of bullets to kill her. Meanwhile as Gumball was shooting at others Darwin went to look for Miss Simian as soon as Miss Simian saw the killer she backed away with fear

"stop where you"

"Hey Miss Simian"

She recognize the voice as Darwin

"Darwin, p- put the gun down"

With anger Darwin raise the gun and pull the trigger yelling

"I ain't putting shit down!"

Miss Simian fell to her knee as the gun popped

"You know you could have avoided this"

Darwin explained

"You could have stopped them from hunting us but you didn't do nothing, NOTHING!"

Tobias sneaked up behind Darwin and Darwin end up shooting him

"fuck, so anyways Miss Simian what I'm really trying next time take action when something like that is going because there's a bunch of us out try and they will fuck with you like you did with me and Gumball now get outta here before I change my mind"

Miss Simian ran as fast as she can but trying to run Darwin pulled 3 shots in the leg and in the spine and watch her drops to the floor

"Bitch"

Gumball chase down Masami and shot her six time she was a real hard target to shot but he manage to get her, Gumball walk to the café sat down and toke a drink of someone's juice, Darwin walked in with blood on his face

"So what now?" he said

"Now, we light this baby up"

Gumball pulled out a tab of gasoline, poured it out all the lunch room, pulled a matchbook out, lent up the bomb, and throws it on to the floor. Gumball and Darwin backed away and watch the bomb exploded and set a fire to the whole café, not caring they walked away. Then soon as they hear the police sirens from outside the walked around make sure that no one was still alive then walked back to the library

"So I guess this is it" said Gumball

"Yeah" Darwin agreed

"I just wanna let you know that I couldn't have done this without you, I love you"

"I love you too"

Gumball and Darwin grabbed their hands and stick their guns right into each other's mouth but before they pulled the trigger Darwin asked Gumball

"happy ending" Darwin asked

"happy ending" Gumball responds.

BANG!

Their Eyes rolled back as they laid in their own pool of blood.


End file.
